


Disagreements

by ashleycoleslaw



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Götzeus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleycoleslaw/pseuds/ashleycoleslaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and Marco aren't always on the same page, and it causes some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreements

Marco's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Tears of anger, treason, and disappointment. He looked down at his hands and pushed the glass he was holding away from himself. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I can't believe you, Mario." Marco mumbled, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes. "I can't _fucking_ believe you. I thought you were my friend."

Mario sighed. "You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not! You hurt my feelings, I'm allowed to be upset!"

"Who the fuck cries because of juice?!" Mario burst out, throwing his arms out in despair. Marco groaned and stood up, grabbing Mario's shoulders.

"It has pulp in it! PULP!" he yelled, shaking the shorter man. "You know how much I hate pulp! I asked you ten times to buy pulp free juice! That isn't pulp free, Mar!"

"Dude, there's no difference. Let me go!" Mario begged, and tried to push Marco away. Marco screamed and pushed Mario to the floor, sitting down on top of him. Mario's cheeks were flushed and his hair was disheveled, and his eyebrows were stuck in a deep frown.

"Say that again. I fucking dare you." Marco hissed, pinning Mario's wrists to the floor above his head. Mario smirked and licked his lips, while simultaneously wiggling his eyebrows. "Why do you have to make everything sexual? I'm trying to be upset here!"

Mario just laughed, and his next words were merely a whisper. "There's no difference."

"I fucking hate you." Marco said, but Mario knew he wasn't serious. 

"I know." Mario replied, reaching up to catch Marco's lips with his own. Marco pushed him down again, but a soft smile was creeping on his lips.

"You're not forgiven yet."

"I know."   

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about couples arguing about the pulp in orange juice, and I figured I'd write something.


End file.
